Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System)/high speed packet access (HSPA, High Speed Packet Access) media network architecture includes: a radio access network (RAN, Radio Access Network), a backhaul (Backhaul) transmission network, a backbone (Backbone) transmission network, a packet switch (PS, Packet Switch) core network, a content distributed network (CDN, Content Distributed Network), a service platform and an Internet service provider.
The RAN includes a base station (NodeB) and a radio network controller (RNC, Radio Network Controller), and the PS core network includes a serving general packet radio service support node (SGSN, Serving GPRS Support Node) and a gateway general packet radio service support node (GGSN, Gateway GPRS Support Node).
When a user equipment requests that a PS service should be performed, the service request reaches a service platform through the RAN, a Backbone transmission network, the PS core network and the CDN, and the service platform obtains corresponding service data from an Internet service provider (Internet SP) according to the service request, or obtains corresponding cache service data from the CDN, and sends the service data to the user equipment through the CDN, the PS core network, the Backbone transmission network and the RAN.
Before the service data is sent to the user equipment, in order to increase network resource utilization, the user equipment in the prior art or the CDN in the prior art performs content adaptation and/or bit rate selection according to a resource condition between the user equipment and the network.
However, the resource condition between the user equipment and the network may be embodied in air interface resource information of a cell where the user equipment is located and transmission resource information, and no matter whether the user equipment or the CDN obtains the resource information, certain hysteresis exists, and the air interface resource information and the transmission resource information usually change very quickly, so that the performing, by the user equipment or the CDN, the content adaptation and/or the bit rate selection makes a result of the adaptation and the selection unable to precisely correspond to a current resource state, thus reducing the resource utilization.